Midnight Song
by sesshomaru's wifey
Summary: an Akudemy
1. Cold Nights together

_Ok we decided to take a break from our self-centeredness so we did one of our favorite yaoi kingdom hearts pairings_

**Yeah AkuDemy. Oh so kawaii!!!!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STORY TIME PPLS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-poke- "AAAAAAXXXXXEEEEEELLLLLLL" – poked- Demyx. Axel just rolled over in his bed. "Axxxxeeellll". "WHAT!!!" "I had a nightmare" whimpered the Melodic Nocturne. "So you're bothering me? Go sleep with larxene." "Do you **Want** me to die?"

"True, try Vexen." "He kicked me out since I took his ray thingy and fed it to one of Marly's giant plant things, and my room is cold and yours is always so warm since you have like the biggest fireplace in existence." Feeling like he was not going to win the argument, Axel sighed "alright, climb in, but the Sitar goes back in your room. Got it memorized Demyx?" "Ok" he said with a sad voice. Demyx came back 2 minutes later and climbed in the king sized bed. "Night Axel" said a sleepy nocturne. "Night Demy." Demyx unconsciously smiled.

At 2 am, there could be giggling heard from the room of the Flury of Dancing Flames. "hehe Axel looks soooo cute cuddling Demyx, right marly?" "tee-hee yeah larxy should i go tell Xigbar and see if he shoves a gun up Axel's ass in the morning?" "No, Roxas is better, let the little twerp cry his eyes out when he finds this" she turned to a cloacked figure" Keep the Fucking camera rolling zexion, or i'll show everyone the picture of you in the maid's dress from when you got trashed in Halloween Town" "you wouldn't **Dare**" lightning flashed behind her and she said "**TRY ME**." he gulped and kept the video recorder on. Marluxia came back in the room with a half awake roxas just in time to see Demyx cling to axel even tighter and sleep talked "Don't ever lesve me Axel, I love you." the comment made marluxia fall to the floor clutching his sides his face was red from the laughter. this caused the Mullet haired nocturne to awake and say "what are you guys doing here?" "we should... ask you... the same thing... Demyx" said the graceful assasin between fits of laughter." it was cold and Axel said i could sleep here." "tee-hee sure " said the savage nymph. all the laughter caused Axel to awaken and he sent a wave of fire at everyone, exept Demxy cause he was fast enough to put up a wall of water. Axel yelled "**IT'S 2AM OUT...NOW" **"I'm going back to my room, thanks for waking me up over such idiocrities Marluxia" said Roxas while trying to put his hair out. larxene dragged marluxia and zexion to vexen's lab to upload the video clip on youtube. they still couldn't believe what Demyx said in his sleep. 'perfect blackmail' thought larxene with a smirk on her face.

**With Axel and Demyx**

"I'm sorry i caused so much trouble Axel" said a sad Demyx "It's ok Demyx" axel had his face turned away from the blonde becausehe heard what Demyx said in his sleep. Axel pretended to be asleep when he first heard larxene and Marluxia enter his always had a crush on the Sitarist but he hid it well. demyx left to his room and started to play his sitar. after 5 minutes xigbar portaled into his roomand yelled "OI, it's fuckin 3AM lil' dude, quit the racket" "sorry xiggy" xigbar just ninja'd back to his room. Demyx sighed and went back to sleep clutching his little axel plushie(DON'T TELL AXEL)

everyone was up again at 12


	2. Dealing With Sora

**Sorry bout the little unintentional cliffy last chapter, the computer spazzed (like yuki) and it cut off the rest of the story. **

_**Anyway, (don't forget I will remember that and get my revenge ) here's the rest of the story.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STORY TIME PT 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was awake again at 12 and Xemnas was giving everyone there missions. Demyx received his mission and was pouting while thinking 'Man, do they have the wrong guy to go down to the underworld and deal with Roxas's somebody.' Axel came up to him "calm down Dem, ol' mansex probably has a reason for you to go" "**YEAH**, he hates me and wants me to go **SQUISH**," he emphasized by slamming his hands together. "Your overreacting a little Dem, you need to chill" "**OVERREACTING!**" "You're going and that's final number 9" boomed Xemnas from the other room. "Its ok lil' dude, you'll be fine" encouraged Xigbar. "*sigh* seeing as I have no choice, I'll go."

WITH DEMYX

When he got there he did what he had to do and when Sora showed up he got a little scared. "Re-join the organization Roxas, we miss you around the castle and especially at the parties." The duck beside 'Roxas' squeaked "he's not Roxas, he's Sora"


	3. Movies and Kisses

Demyx was scared when Sora pulled out the keyblade so he yelled "Run, Run away" and made a portal back to castle oblivion.

When he got there, he clung to Axel. "It was so scary Axel, don't make me go back" "what happened Demy?" Axel kissed the crying Nocturne's forehead and the tears lessened. "Roxas or Sora, who ever he was, pulled a keyblade on me. You know after what happened at Larxene's birthday party the year everyone got trashed and the entire organization got into a fight and Roxas stabbed me with his keyblades that I'm afraid of them now."

"Shhhh, its ok" Axel's gloved hand whipped away the remaining tears from his face.

"No more crying, Got It Memorized?" Demyx smiled "ok"

"Come on, I'll get some sea salt ice cream and we'll watch the little mermaid?" Demyx gasped "YAY!!!" they left to watch the movie.

During the movie, Demyx fell asleep cuddling into Axel's chest so Axel carried him to his room and tucked him in and said "night Dem" and kissed his forehead. Axel leaned down and cuddled next to the blonde.

Marluxia who "HAPPENED" to pass by Demyx's room was greeted by the sight so the flower sage rushed to his room to get a camera. "Say Blackmail Axel" he said to no one. He forgot that the flash was still on the camera so he rushed out as soon as the picture was taken. he ran as fast as his legs could take him to Vexen's lab and locked the door so if the fiery red head happened to awake, he would be safe.

Demyx was the one to wake up and he turned as bright as Axel's hair. When he moved, Axel woke up as well. "I-I-I'm sorry Axel"

"It's ok Demy"

"no it's nmmmmmm" he was cut off by Axel's lips on top of his own.

"it's ok demy, before I laid down I saw your diary and I Love You soo much, and I found mini-me" Axel held up the plushie of himself. Then Axel showed Demyx the plushie he had of him.

"Cool! You even put in Suzie"

"Who?"

"My Sitar's name is Suzie"

"Oh"

Demyx pecked him and Axel went to get ready for his trip to Traverse Town.

Axel happened to find Sora and Axel stabbed him with his Chakrams. Sora groaned and Axel said "That's what you get when you mess with **MY **Demyx".

Everyone eventually got their hearts and they all lived happily ever After.

**OWARI**

**Thank you our fans and reviewers. We especially want to give thanx to our loyal fan AKUDEMYFAN**

_**WE LOVED YOU. MAD CUDOS AND CRAP TO YOU**_

**Thank you for the very *gulp* vulgar statement Yuki.**

_**NO PROB.**_

**We just wish we had more viewers. **

_**But we think we will go back to our self centeredness and write more about ourselves.**_

**Does the world revolve around you Yuki?**

_**Yes it does on occasion. **_


End file.
